


Camping Trip

by maxsfreckles



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff, adora not wanting to ask for directions, and catra being the one braincell, catradora, featuring adora with no braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles
Summary: Bow and Glimmer invite Catra and Adora to a Best Friend Squad Camping Trip! Adora gets lost, but is too stubborn to admit it. Thankfully, Catra has the braincells in this relationship.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Camping Trip

Catra's beginning to grow tired of walking aimlessly in this forest. The once calming sound of leaves crunching beneath her feet has now become rather tiresome. 

Glimmer and Bow happily invited her and Adora to a "Best Friend Squad Camping Weekend". It's a stupidly corny title, Catra thinks, but she somehow doesn't mind it. Being invited to activities and being part of a group like this is truly not something she ever expected to have. She is secretly looking forward to this trip. 

And finding out what exactly "s'mores" are. Bow's starry eyed expression when he brought them up peaked her curiosity.

But in order to do so, they need to actually meet up with those two. Her girlfriend's stubbornness is normally quite charming, however in times like these, she needs to step in. It's been almost an hour and she's pretty sure Adora has been leading her into endless circles.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Catra says knowingly, looking at the back of Adora's head. She likes seeing her blond ponytail move around stubbornly as she takes every step, and she can't help but stare at the nape of her smooth neck. Her girlfriend turns around and scoffs at her accusation. 

"What? We are not _lost_ , I just decided to take the scenic route. I know what I'm doing." Adora says, with a hint of pride as she continues aimlessly leading the way. 

"Scenic? Hate to break it to you honey, but we've been at this spot five times already." Catra responds impatiently. She subtly kicks a nearby berry bush in frustration. It continues shaking for a little too long and Catra widens her eyes. A squirrel comes out of it quickly and she squeals, her tail's fur standing up comically.

Adora looks back and chuckles, petting her girlfriend's head endearingly. "You're cute." she adds, attempting, but failing to hold in her smile.

Catra huffs at that, hiding the blush spreading around her nose and cheeks.

"Shut up and hold my hand." the girl adds, extending her hand angrily and Adora does so, tightly. "Being out here this long is giving me the creeps." Catra adds, looking around and hoping she doesn't see any other wild animals or insects. It's starting to get dark out. Her girlfriend stops on her tracks abruptly, making Catra almost trip. 

" _Aha!_ This is the tree I marked, see!" Adora replies proudly, pointing at a big "X" carved on a pine tree's dark brown trunk. Catra looks back hopefully, but her ears soon twitch in frustration. 

"We already passed this. Fuck it, I'm calling Glimmer and Bow." she adds, taking out her phone from her backpack.

"No, we can do it--" Adora pleads, but Catra interrupts. 

"Look, we've been at it for an hour already. I think it's about time we call them." the girl responds, quickly typing Glimmer's number.

Adora's face glows with a toothy, playful smirk and Catra groans.

"For an hour, huh? I think _we've been at it_ longer before." Adora replies, raising one of her eyebrows with a goofy grin. 

"Ugh, why am I in love with an idiot." Catra replies, rolling her eyes as she puts her phone to her ear. A small smile visible at the corners of her lips. 

"You love me." Adora responds with a smug smile, kissing her cheek affectionately. 

"Tragically." she responds. " _Hey!_ \--" Adora pouts, but Catra interrupts. 

"Shhh--hey Glimmer, so we're lost--"

"It's a big forest!" Adora interjects, defending herself.

Catra and Glimmer both chuckle. "Adora didn't wanna call, huh?" Glimmer responds. They could both hear her teasing smile through the phone.

"You know it. Can you just send us your location?" Catra asks. 

"Sure thing! Bow and I are gonna start setting up the campfire, did you bring the marshmallows, by the way?"

"The what--" Catra says in confusion. 

"Oh, yeah I packed them!" Adora says. "They're for the s'mores." she tells Catra with a wink. 

"Okay, perfect! Sent you the pin." Glimmer says.

"Got it. The GPS says it's 15 minutes, so see ya then." Catra responds and hangs up with a relieved sigh.

"What are the directions? Let me se--" Adora asks, and tries to touch her girlfriend's phone.

"Nope." Catra responds, swatting her hand away. "Follow me this time." she adds, extending her hand. Adora takes it with a pout. _"Okay."_

The pair walk in a comfortable silence for a while. Both enjoying the warmth of their hands and just being near each other.

"So, um, what are s'mores?" Catra asks innocently after a beat. Adora smiles endearingly at the question, and rubs the top of Catra's hand with her thumb.

"Well, it's a marshmallow with chocolate, sandwiched together by two vanilla crackers. It's really good and tastes sweet." Adora answers, remembering nostalgically the first time she ate them with Bow and Glimmer. 

"Doesn't seem like it." Catra adds, as she glances at the marshmallow bag that's peaking out of Adora's backpack. Looking at those marshmallows by themselves doesn't make her think it'll taste like that at all.

"You'll be surprised. Sometimes things don't seem like they're sweet, but they really are." her girlfriend adds, looking at Catra's eyes with a warm smile. The other girl quickly turns her head and looks back down at her phone’s GPS, feeling her cheeks turn crimson. 


End file.
